What's a girl to do
by celestriamoon
Summary: Serena's having a couple of rough days and her friends aren't much help either her friends are mad at her for being late which wasn't her fault in the first place
1. another rainy day

Title: What's a girl to do? Author: Celestriamoon Disclaimer: No I don't own sailormoon  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Chap. 1 another rainy day  
  
Serena sat in her room on this rainy Saturday day thinking about her life. She didn't know what to do or who to turn to it seemed as if everything went wrong and she couldn't understand why. Her friends were everything she wasn't. Rei was a peaceful priestess except when it came to Serena or the negaverse. Mina was a beautiful singer and a great volleyball player. Lita was tall, muscular and a great cook. Ami was really smart and new what to do in any situation.  
  
Not to mention the last negaverse attack she was late because she was attacked by Jedite and Nephlite. Luckily she just barely made it out alive. When she arrived her friends were mad at her and didn't want to hear any of her excuses. Serena thought that all she was was not a pretty but not a pretty girl either. She also thought she was just a clumsy dumb girl.  
  
Darien always made fun of her hair and she never liked it. Her mom was starting to get a little angry at her every time she got a detention or failed another test. Luna ridiculed her for not being more responsible.  
  
Sailormoon thought she was no good either always having to be saved or reminded to kill the monster. It's not like they gave her a chance to do it herself. Serena was glad Luna was away doing scout business; she didn't want to have to deal with that too.  
  
"It's funny how whenever I'm truly sad it happens to rain," Serena talked quietly to herself. She just sat in a chair staring out the window. "It's like the earth knows me and my emotions yet it keeps it a secret from the rest of the world." She wasn't stupid, she could see the angry, sad, disappointed faces she received whenever she did something wrong. But when she did something right it wasn't good enough for them either. No one was home, her parents were at work and Sammy was with his girlfriend.  
  
She decided to go to the park to calm his nerves. When she got to the park she saw there was no one there so she decided to sit on a dry bench under a tree. She watched the lake immensely. "What should I do?" asked Serena to know one resting her head on her hand.  
  
"You know what to do don't cut yourself short and don't compare yourself to others just because you think they're better then you."  
  
Serena shot up when she heard the voice and looked around, "Whose there."  
  
"Don't try to be something your not, just because of everyone else."  
  
Serena couldn't find anyone, it seamed as if it came out of no where, "Come out." No one came out and Serena just thought she was hearing voices. "Ok well I guess it's time I go home its getting dark." She walked down the path until she got to the exit. She looked both ways before crossing the street. There were little rivers running down the sides of the streets. Just when Serena was on the other side of the street something that looked a car hit her left arm and made her spin falling to the ground. She looked to where it should have been but she couldn't find anything.  
  
A guy from across the street saw her and went over to her holding her arm while kneeling down.  
  
"Miss are you alright," asked the young man with brown hair and aqua green eyes.  
  
"Uh what," asked Serena looking at him.  
  
"I asked are you alright?"  
  
"No I think I broke my arm but I don't know what hit me exactly, it looked like a car but I couldn't be sure," replied Serena.  
  
"Hmm let me see it," asked the young man.  
  
"Uh ok," said Serena while showing him her arm.  
  
"Yeah it looks broken; hi my names Jimmy and I work at the hospital. I can take you there."  
  
"Oh ok my names Serena," said Serena while smiling but wincing in pain.  
  
"Yeah we better go," said Jimmy while helping her up and guiding her to his car.  
  
At the hospital Serena walked out 2 hours later from them checking her arm. It was broken and she had to wear a cast.  
  
"Thanks Jimmy, bye I'll talk to you later," said Serena while getting out of his car after he offered to take her home. Serena walked into what she found out to be an empty home. "That's just great no ones home."  
  
She walked upstairs sitting on the chair she was before. "Why did I bother to try and go out there? What were those voices talking to me I'm positive I didn't see anyone or feel any presence but I don't think I was hearing anything either. Oh what was that thing that hit me, I mean it kind of looked like a car but it was going to fast?"  
  
Then her parents came home and she told them about her going to the park, getting hit by a car, Jimmy, and the hospital. Then it was 10:30 when she was done and decided to go to bed. Luckily for her Luna heard everything she said so Serena didn't have to repeat it.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
So what were those voices talking to her and what really hit her. You'll find out sooner or later lol so don't worry  
  
**Celestriamoon** 


	2. just another monday

Title: What's a girl to do? Author: Celestriamoon Disclaimer: No I don't own sailormoon  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Chap. 2 just another Monday  
  
Serena's Pov.  
  
Serena woke up on Monday earlier then usual. She decided to go early so she wouldn't have to see Darien. That's one of the last things she wanted today. Since she woke up early she didn't have to run to school which would've been bad with her arm and everything. She was glad; it left her to her thoughts. When she got to school almost everyone looked at her with her broken arm.  
  
"God why does everyone have to stare it's not like I have a disease or something," said Serena getting her books out of her locker. She then went into her class and sat down with the few people that were already in there staring at her also. Then Ami walked in surprised to see Serena in so early but still mad at her that she didn't even notice the cast on her arm because it was hidden.  
  
"Hehe yeah it's not like she cares right," Serena thought to herself.  
  
Then 5 min. later Ms. Haruna walked into the class shocked to see Serena so early. "Serena what are you doing here?" That's when she saw the cast on Serena's arm. "What did you do to you're arm?"  
  
"Got hit by a car is it alright with you that I'm a little early?" asked Serena a little annoyed.  
  
"Hehe yeah today we're going to watch a movie so don't fall asleep or you'll get a detention," replied Ms Haruna getting a little worried at the tone of her voice.  
  
Ami looked at Serena with a what happened look on her face, and Serena just decided to ignore it. 5 min. later Serena struggled to keep her eyelids open and then falling asleep. Ms Haruna noticed this and decided to cut her a break due to recent circumstances.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Darien's Pov  
  
He looked up and down the street to find a certain blond haired blue eyed meatball head but couldn't find one. "Oh well hmm maybe she's later then usual."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Serena's Pov  
  
"Well at least Ms Haruna didn't give me detention," sighed Serena as she walked in the Arcade.  
  
"Hey Serena what's up," asked Andrew then looking at her arm he said, "Woo Serena what happened?"  
  
"Um well I got hit by a car well only my arm that's why it's broken," said Serena.  
  
"Is that why you look so down?"  
  
"No not really I'm just sick of things," said Serena while glancing at the window, "and why does it have to rain?"  
  
"Really like what, here's your milkshake."  
  
"Wait a sec. I didn't order a milkshake."  
  
"Well I thought you might need one."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"Anyways what's bugging you, I mean it's not like you to act like this."  
  
"I'm sick of Darien always calling me meatball head, I'm sick of my friends always expecting high things of me, I'm sick of failing, I'm sick of failing and not making it to class on time, I'm sick of getting detention all the time, and I'm sick of all these youma attacks! Sorry it's just I'm sick of everything."  
  
"Really why didn't you tell anyone?"  
  
"It's not like they would've cared they're already mad at me for something that wasn't even my fault."  
  
"Really, well you can always come and tell me anything."  
  
"Thanks Andrew that means a lot."  
  
That's when Darien walked in. "Hey meatball head didn't get knocked to the ground this morning."  
  
Andrew gave him a cold stare and Darien couldn't understand why.  
  
"Hey Andrew what's up," asked Darien sounding a little worried while walking over slowly. Darien took the stool next to Serena and sat in it and then he noticed the brace on her arm.  
  
"So Serena why is your arm broken, have another one of your klutz attacks?" asked Darien ignoring the cold stare Andrew was still giving him.  
  
"You know what Darien I'm sick and tired of all your teasing, and you could try to get my name right for once but no you have to be a big conceited jerk who only makes fun of me, yeah you heard me you're nice to every one else but me huh Darien what is it about me that makes you want to tease me! Got nothing to say then fine! See ya later college boy!" screamed Serena while walking out of the Arcade.  
  
Darien turned back to Andrew who looked as if he was really going to kill him.  
  
"He eh sorry," replied Darien while taking a stool.  
  
"You know what Darien she's been having a rough time lately and she didn't need any more from you!" exclaimed Andrew while going to get some customer orders.  
  
"What do you mean she's been having a rough time lately?" asked Darien getting interested.  
  
"She's tired of people like you who bring her down everyday; I see it all the time she tries real hard only to be put down. And frankly I'm sick of seeing it from you and her friends its bad enough she gets it from her friends who aren't exactly on speaking terms with her either. Oh and you know what she just so happened to have a car come out of no where and break her arm so you could give her a break you know!"  
  
"I'm sorry it's just that I didn't know."  
  
"That's no excuse you don't have to be mean to her at all and she's a really nice person. Why is it exactly that you're only mean to her uh, ever think she has feelings too."  
  
"I'm sorry." 


	3. the youma attack

Title: What's a girl to do? Author: Celestriamoon Disclaimer: No I don't own sailormoon  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Chap. 3 The youma attack  
  
Serena went home after the arcade and decided to just sit by the window again watching the rain fall. She didn't have to cry for the world was crying for her.  
  
Sammy could see Serena in the crack of her door just looking out the window. He could hear the drip drop of the rain. He was starting to get a little worried for her after she got hurt. He couldn't stand to see her like this. But the worst thing of all was that he didn't know why she just sat at the window looking out. He opened the door and decided to talk to her.  
  
"Hey Serena what's bothering you, you're starting to scare me."  
  
"What?"  
  
"It doesn't seem right that you just sit there staring out the window like you're in pain, and it really hurts me to see you like this."  
  
"Oh I'm sorry Sammy it's just that have you had absolutely every thing go wrong at the same time that you just didn't know what to do or how to handle it?" asked Serena while looking at him with a calm face, but no matter how hard she tried her eyes betrayed her and it showed all the pain in the world she was feeling.  
  
"No Serena I'm sorry to say I'm not and I wish I could help," said Sammy looking down disappointed.  
  
"It's ok it's not your fault don't worry about it I'm sure in a couple of days I'll be fine."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Yeah," Serena replied while putting on a big smile that Sammy could tell she truly meant it.  
  
"Ok well if you ever need anyone to talk to you can always tell me," said Sammy while closing the door on his way out.  
  
Serena looked outside again when she felt a tug at her but she couldn't understand it. "No they can't be in trouble they would call me. Even though they're mad at me I know they would. I better go anyways it's starting to hurt," said Serena while holding her chest and grabbing her brooch. "Moon Prism Power," said Serena while outside so her parents wouldn't hear and she threw her with a pink light starting to form around her.  
  
Sailormoon ran as fast as she could to the park where she saw the other sailor scouts fighting. Mars was having trouble while the others were hurt including Tuxedo Mask. She decided there was no time for small talk and yelled Moon Tiara, and throwing at the unexpecting youma.  
  
"Sailormoon what are you doing here we were handling this fine without you!" screamed Mars. That's when the others started waking up to see sailormoon and mars fighting.  
  
"Yeah right why can't you just admit I saved your life for once with out you telling me!" yelled moon back.  
  
"WE DIDN'T NEED YOU!" yelled mars back again.  
  
Everything happened so fast they didn't even have a time to react. Jedite had showed up somewhere in between their little feud and had them pinned against the trees.  
  
"Well, well look what we have here a bunch of sailor brats and Tuxedo mask tied against a tree. You all are mad at your precious leader because she was late to a fight you guys couldn't handle when she was being distracted by yours truly. Too bad you won't have the chance hmm why don't I start with sailormoon."  
  
They all screamed no except for sailormoon who could barely be heard but loud enough that the scouts tuxedo mask and Jedite heard loud and clear.  
  
"Fine go ahead."  
  
"What did you just say?" asked Jedite making sure he heard right.  
  
"I said fine go ahead, I'm sick of this crap already so get it over with!" screamed sailormoon.  
  
"What!" screamed Mars.  
  
"Gee mars you shouldn't seam so surprised, just a minute ago I thought you could've cared less."  
  
"What are you kidding me of course I would."  
  
"Right come on I see all the disappointment in the world in your eyes when I fail and all you guys do is criticize me huh mars. You know it too; you didn't even give me a chance to explain. You all are guilty of it to even you tuxedo mask. I looked up to you but what's a girl to do when her friends don't believe in her. Is that why you were mad at me Rei, huh is it. You guys couldn't do it by yourselves so when I can't show up you guys need MY help and when I couldn't be there you guys yell at me. You guys are a bunch of hypocrites!"  
  
"Serena we're sorry we're really sorry," replied Ami looking hopefully at Moon hoping she would forgive them.  
  
"You know you guys expect so much out of me, I thought you guys were perfect, but when I ask you to trust me to believe in me you can't."  
  
"Well sorry but I can't allow you to speak any longer I got things to do so say bye!" replied Jedite.  
  
Sailormoon closed her eyes wishing that something would help her. When she opened her eyes she stared at the moon when she saw a shooting star. Jedite released his attack at sailormoon. She saw a bright white light coming straight at her.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hmm what will happen next and why did a shooting star show up. Wait till the next chap.  
  
**Celestriamoon** 


	4. it's a miracle

Title: What's a girl to do Author: Celestriamoon Disclaimer: No I don't own sailormoon  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Chap 4 it's a miracle  
  
Sailormoon closed her eyes wishing that something would help her. When she opened her eyes she stared at the moon when she saw a shooting star. Jedite released his attack at sailormoon. She saw a bright white light heading straight for her.  
  
"Great of all the bad things that happened to me today I die," Sailormoon thought to herself.  
  
The bright light clashed with Jedites attack right when it was released and freed the sailorscouts and Tuxedo Mask.  
  
"What was that," asked Ami.  
  
"Uh Serena's unconscious," replied Mina.  
  
"Wait did you just say about Serena," asked Tuxedo Mask.  
  
"He eh no," said Mina.  
  
"Yeah you did," said Tuxedo Mask.  
  
"MINA HOW COULD YOU SAY THAT!" screamed Rei.  
  
"Oh so you're Mina too," said Tuxedo Mask.  
  
"REI!" exclaimed Mina.  
  
"He eh woops sorry," said Rei.  
  
"So if that's Serena, you're Mina, and you're Rei, then that means that Mercury is Ami and Jupiter is Lita."  
  
"Hey how'd you know that we were all friends," said Lita.  
  
"He eh um I didn't I just guessed."  
  
"No you didn't," replied Rei with the other scouts surrounding Tuxedo Mask.  
  
"So if you know who we are then we should know who you are," said Ami.  
  
"Yeah," said Mina while grabbing the mask off his face quick enough he didn't have time to react.  
  
"Hey!"  
  
"Oh my god it's Darien!" exclaimed Lita.  
  
"What's Darien?" asked Serena while looking up she saw Darien as Tuxedo Mask and fainted again.  
  
"Well that went pretty good," said Lita sarcastically.  
  
Serena woke up again and saw Darien surrounded by the scouts. "Ok what's going on?"  
  
"Serena we're all very sorry we didn't mean it and we'll do what ever to make it up to you," said Ami putting on a smile that Serena couldn't ever resist.  
  
"OK under one condition!" said Serena smiling evilly.  
  
"He eh what?" asked Mina getting a worried look on her face.  
  
"We all go for Ice cream and you guys pay!"  
  
"Are you serious?" asked Rei.  
  
"Ok fine I'll leave."  
  
"No no fine we'll pay," said Lita.  
  
"Oh and Darien you can come to," said Serena.  
  
The End  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hey that's all hoped you liked my story drop me a line  
  
**Celestriamoon** 


End file.
